When you say nothing at all
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Kaida and her little sister Kalah are working for the WWF. Kaida is a wrestler and Kalah is a backstage hand for Johnathan Coachman. This is a Undertaker/OFC and The Rock/OFC. PLZ R&R its better that the summary. New chapter October 14th!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is an idea i've been contemplating for a while now. This will be 100% original and i'm working on Notepad so i apologize if there are to many errors. Thank plz R&R. My character's name is Kaida Sophia Ivory Andritsis. (The first two names mean wise little dragon.) She is Japanese and Greek 5'3 with exotic features. Pretty blue almond-shaped eyes. (Like the girl from memoirs of a geisha) Full pink lips, two freckles placed on her chin and left eyelid adding to her exotic look. Her Japanese and Greek roots reeked havoc on her hair. The Greek side of her made it thick and curly, and her Japanese roots made it coal-black and shiny. She is 5'3 and a half with curvy hips and an ass to die for. She isn't stick skinny like most diva's, in fact she had a lot of healthy lean muscle all over her body. But she has wide child-bearing hips. She decided that after years of watching WWF Smackdown and Raw that she wanted to be a part of the WWF a part of it. She tried out for Tough Enough and Vince McMahon and the producers liked the idea of a woman being a part of the competition, even if they only thought she was going to get her ass handed to her. She shocked everyone by delivering a spear to one of the "macho" competitors. And even though she didn't make it all the way, she still made it through 5 eliminations and that in its self impressed Vince. Enough so that he offered her a job as soon as she was eliminated. This story starts at her first night on smackdown. HHH and Shawn Michaels will also be in this story a lot, but this will be strictly The Undertaker/OFC. Timeline is warped to fit my plot. The Undertaker is the american badass and he is 42. HHH and Shawn Michaels are just coming out with the DX reunion and are going at it with Vince and Shane just like normal. I want this to be a good one so any ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Forever You'res Curly-Q Avis

First chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Kaida's Pov

Kaida stood in front of a full length mirror with Godsmack blasting through her headphones as she jumped and threw jabs at an imaginary person. Tonight was her big introduction on Smackdown. She wasn't sure of what kind of story line she would be placed into yet, all she knew was that she had to be in the ring in less than 20 minutes. She was wearing a form-fitting black tank with a glittery skull on the front with skin-tight black yoga pants and black high top air force one's. She wanted to make a statement. Statement being: 'Dont Fuck With Me. I may be beautiful but i can and will kick you're monkey ass.' she smiled at that thought and turned her ipod off and set it in her dufflebag. She got down on the floor and started stretching herself to get limber. She didn't know what was going to happen tonight so she had to be prepared. She went over to the mirror in the Diva's locker room. (Yes there were other people around her, but she doesn't notice or care.) Looking at  
herself she smiled and started applying eyeliner around her almond-shaped eyes. Next she applied smokey silver shadow to her lids making her  
eyes pop. The final touch was her cat eyes mascara and she was ready for whatever they threw at her.

Walking down the hall headed toward the entrance/exit to the ring Kaida thought of how she would watch wrestling with her grandpa and how  
she admired the men and women that put they're body's on the line to entertain her. She knew this was what she wanted to do early and she  
worked hard to get here. She stepped closer to the Gorilla pad (or what ever they call it) she didn't know who was out in the ring, she just knew she was supposed to help them. Finnally she heard her music come on (Her music is Kat Deluna's Animal) she stepped through the passage way and into the flashing lights and chaos. As soon as people saw her they went wild. Seeing a new diva walk out was not what they were expecting. She smiled ig and waved once, then she took off running to the ring. Kaida was in shock when she saw one of her favorite wrestlers Shawn Michaels getting roughed around by Mr. McMahon and Shane. She knew this was supposed to look real so she got mad and climbed in the ring and speared Shane and then got in McMahons face, successfully giving Shawn enough time to catch his breath and give Shane sweet chin music. That was when Kaida heard the gayest music being played and some male cheerleaders came running out. Knowing they were out numbered Shawn grabbed her and put her behind him in a protective stance trying to keep them away from her.

But as soon as two of them started attacking Shawn, two of them came after her. She dodged one but the other gave her a good blow that sent her through the ropes and on the ground. 'fuck that hurt" she thought but never one to give up she got in the ring. Shawn was still getting his ass handed to him by the cheerleaders outside the ring. She knew it was really stupid, but she climbed on the ropes and waited for the opening she needed. Shawn saw what she was about to do, and even though he thought she was nuts he moved out of her way so she didn't hit him too. The next thing anybody knows Kaida is high flying into all the members of the spirit squad. {Oh my god Oh my god she is crazy there is no way she is gonna get up from that.} Was all Kaida could here for a few seconds. The next thing she heard was HHH's music go on and he came running out to see how the hell one woman could decimate five men. She looked up and he was yelling something at her but she couldn't hear him. Shawn came up to her and they both looked worried. Paramedics came next and helped her on a stretcher and wheeled her off to the trainers.

Kaida passed out somewhere between te ramp and the trainers area. She woke up two hours later feeling like a train had hit her. The last thing she remembered was jumping off the ropes and into the spirit squad. Looking around she noticed she was alone. "where the hell is everyone?' She thought. As soon as she sat up she got dizzy and had to lay back down. A door opened and Joe one of the trainers she had worked with in the past came to her bedside and smiled down at her. "You are truly a dare devil Miss Sophia. I saw the whole thing. Divas here hardly ever get on the top ropes, let alone fly off them into a group of men and hit hard concrete." He said Kaida smiled. "Do you think i made a great first impression?" She asked almost laughing. "I don't know if it was a great first impression, but it was definitely something the fans wont forget so i guess you made you're mark little one." Came a voice from behind Joe. Joe moved and she saw the one wrestler that was on her fav list twice. The Undertaker. She didn't expect him to come see her she wasn't important enough. She smiled at him and he just stared her down like the menacing phenom that he is.

Kalah's POV

Kalah watched her older sister take out the spirit squad from her station behind the scenes. She was in awe and worried about her sissy all at the same time. She backed up to see if she could meet the trainers before they looked at her injures. But as soon as she backed up she hit solid chest and legs. 'Uh oh' She thought turning around to see the Phenom standing behind her silently. "Uhhh how long have you been standing there?" She asked nervously. He smirked and turned to walk away. "Wait! Where will they take her?" She called after him. He barely turned his head to answer with a- "Why do you care?" She glared at his broad back. "Because she is my sister you asshat!" She yelled and instantly regretted her words. He turned to fully face her ad looked her up and down. He then nodded in the direction he was walking in as if to follow him. 'Whatever i need to get to Kaida.' She thought as she silently followed him.

They got to the trainer station and was told that her sister was still out and she would have to wait till she woke up to see her. Kalah sighed and sat down on one of the hard ass metal chairs she always see's the men getting beat with. "Do they keep the chairs that get dents from wrestlers skulls and sell them on ebay? If so i bet they make killings in sales." She asked absently. The Undertaker just looked as if she grew two heads and then went back to sitting silently. 'Why is he here anyways? Its not like Kaida has made any friends here yet especially The Phenom.' She though while trying not to cuss the trainers out for not letting her see her sister. She wished that she had someone more interesting to talk to besides the warm corpse sitting next to her. The next thing she knew the door was flung open and her somoan demi god walked right in. "Damn i didn't think he would be at the house shows now im gonna make a fool out of myself i just know it' She thought getting tense. The Undertaker noticed and chuckled at her. She glared at him silently telling him to mind his business. "The Rock needs a bandage for a papercut on his finger." At that Kalah had to laugh her ass off. The Rock just narrowed his eyes at her. "And just what is so funny mama?" He asked doing his eyes brow thing. She laughed. "How could the peoples champion need a bandage for a papercut? Suck it up pansy its just a little pain compared to what you go through in the ring." She said so fast she had to cover her mouth not believing she had said that to him.

He just stared at her for a minute and busted out laughing. "Did you just call The Rock a pansy? The Rock can show you things that would blow you're mind little lady." He said flexing his muscles to impress her. She giggled at him and completely forgot about the Phenom next to her. "Yeah like i would let you get close enough to show me anything," She countered not noticing the trainer coming back in the room and saying that Kaida was awake. Smiling to himself The Undertaker went back to see the daring little thing that tore through five men.

The Undertakers POV

He didn't understand why he was checking on the new girl. Maybe because she did something so daring in the ring. Most diva's just pulled hair and did in ring moves with no technique. This girl was definitely trained very well and didn't care if she got hurt as long as she gave a good show. Walking in to the room he heard a little of what was being said between her and the trainer. "Do you think i made a great first impression?" He smiled at her spunk. And got a little closer. "I don't know if it was a great first impression, but it was definitely something the fans wont forget so i guess you made you're mark little one." He said before he could stop himself. The trainer moved out of the way and he could see her face. The trainer left them alone and he just stared at her for a couple minutes. He cleared his throat and leaned up against a wall. "So i have a proposition for you. You impressed me out there tonight and that never happens even with the male wrestlers. They printed up uni sex tag team belts i have to beat out Rey Mysterio to be a contender and i have no idea who you would have to beat out but you bring that fire to the ring next week and i have no doubts that you will w-" He was cut off by Vince who had heard most of what he said. "Now now Undertaker Kaida already has a story line set up for her. She can't be a contender for the uni sex belts." He said walking into the room more. "What do you mean she already has a story line? She just debuted?" Taker asked with menace in his words. What Taker wants Taker gets and Vince was fucking up his plans.

Vince wasn't intimidated. "Miss Andritsis has been put into a four month story line with HHH and Shawn Michaels for a DX reunion." He said grinning. Kaida's eyes lit up. "Im gonna be part of D Generation X?" She asked in a high squeaky voice. Vince laughed at her antics. "Yes miss you will be. Thats what i came to talk to you about. Now i know you know that DX is anti-establishment so i need you to be on you're rebel A game. Even if it means coming at me in a way that you might not want to.9" He said straightening his tie importantly. Kaida laughed at him. "If it means i get to make fun of and prank coach im in." She said with a giggle. Vince sighed. "So you're a degenerate at heart too huh? God life is gonna get hard. And all of this just for ratings. Look meet HHH and Shawn tomorrow in the ring at nine A.M. for discussion." He ordered and left her and the Undertaker alone. The Undertaker looked at her a chuckled. "Well that certainly is a fun turn of events." He said also walking out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to SweetAries83 for being the first 2 reviews on this story. Heres chapter 2 R&R!

Chapter two

Kaida walked into the waiting room to find her little sister talking trash to the one and only The Rock. Kalah looked up at her sister and  
shot up and threw her arms around her. They both fell back on the floor. Kalah slowly looked into her sisters eyes that were shooting daggers  
her way. "Hey sissy you're match was awesome." She said with a smile and got up off the floor. Kaida rolled her eyes, it was just her sisters  
way. The Rock smiled at both of them. "Now you two are the prettiest things The Rock has ever seen. How about we all go out for drinks?" He  
asked looking cocky and sexy as hell. Kaida rolled her eyes, but Kalah got excited and she knew she had no choice now. There was no way she  
was gonna leave her sister alone with this struddle toting, pie eating freak.

"Can we sissy? We've been working non-stop on you're debut. You need a break." with another roll of her eyes she looked at her sister who was  
still jumping in excitement. "Fine! But we are home by 1 no exceptions." She said with her authoritiv older sister voice. Kalah giggled and  
hugged her sissy. "Of course sissy, and maybe we will run into The Undertaker now that you're walking around so you can climb him like a tree  
like you always said you would." She said busting out laughing. Kaida blushed... Kaida doesn't do girly thing like blushing, so she just  
punched her sister hard on the arm. "Owww son a bitch Kaida that hurt." She said cradling her arm. The Rock was still rolling with laughter  
beside them. "Climb The Undertaker like a tree? I would love to see that. But i don't recommend you doing that. The diva's get jealous of the  
new girls that take a liking to the Dead Man He is the locker room leader even i know that. Everyone will think you're just sleeping you're  
way to the top." He said trying to gie the newest diva some helpful advice. Kaida could see that he was being genuine and so she didn't go  
off. "Like i need to fuck my way to the top. My fighting skills speak for them selves. I didn't need to fuck HHH And Shawn Michaels in order  
for them to invite me to join D Generation X. They want me because i can kick ass." She aid proudly. Kalah started hyperventilating. "You're  
gonna be a part of DX! That's so cool. The last woman to have DX ties was China and we both know they had her around just for her manly  
muscles, i highly doubt HHH fucked China like the story line said." She said in one breath. Kada had to laugh at her little sister. "Its not  
like im going to fuck HHH or Shawn for that matter. Even though i know Shawns single, he is just too nice for me. Hardcore in the ring, and a  
puppy dog in real life. So not my type. And HHH? I dont need to get fired for beating the boss' daughters ass." Kaida said.

She wouldn't really beat Steph's ass, in fact they were kind of friends. Though she wasn't sure how long after she finds out that Kaida would  
be working so close to her hubby. "Yeah but sissy it would be epic if you beat her ass." Kalah said still laughing. She had never liked Steph  
since she first came on RAW when she was 15. Kalah always thought she was a spoiled bitch, and in truth she is. But Steph is also a great mom,  
loving wife, and every time Kaida has spoken to her she has been really nice and not like the Stephanie that's been seen on tv. "Yeah well i  
guess you'll never see that epic ass whopping now come on and lets get dressed for this club."

At the club

Kaida and Kalah stepped into the club looking fabulously bad. Kaida was dressed in a tiny black laced corset that had ribbons on the side  
that wrapped around her torso and tied into a bow right about her ass. She had a slowing leather skirt that rested three inches above her  
knees. Blood red peep-toe pumps were her heel of choice. Kaah had on a xs Deadman inc. baby tee on that showed three inches of midriff.  
Paired with tight black skinny jeans,a half leather jacket, and six inch black heel-boots that gave her an instant confidence boost. Neither  
of them had on any make-up wich was bound to make all the other diva's there jealous. Godsmack's Love, Hate, Sex, pain was blaring and Kaida  
and Kalah began dancing along to the guitar rifts. They swung their hips in a hypnotic way and then someone was dancing behind Kaida and  
swaying right along with her. Only when Kaida felt hands on her hips did she turn around and look at who was dancing so well with her. Her  
eyes went wide and Duane was grinning back at her. She glared t him and stormed out of the sea of dancing bodies they had worked their way  
through, to go straight to the bathroom. Kalah saw all of this and knew it was Duane the whole time. She did not however, thk that her sister  
would rect like that.

Kalah made her way through the people and almost made it before a strong pair of hands gripped her hips and then she felt the hardness of  
their chest against her back as his body forced her into rhythm as gucci Mane's freaky girl came on and Kalah knew he thought it was "lick".  
She started to grind on whoever is was behind her and she could tell exactly when he figured out it was rap. He stiffened and tried to pull  
away, but Kalah wasn't having that so she turned around to pull him back to her and froze just like her sister. Standing there in all his  
evilness was The American Baddass. Instead of running off to the bathroom she did what she had intended to do in the first place. She got  
closer to him and started a slow grinding rhythm crotch to crotch. He had started something that she was going to finish. He knew she could feel his hardness since she was grinding all on it and could feel the electricity in her pussy. The fact that she had HIS shirt on was incredibly sexy to him. After the song changed she turned around and he was gone. Looking all around wondering how she lost a whole person so fast. While looking for The Undertaker she found her sister staring at her emotionless. 'Oh shit' Kalah thought and her heart dropped when her sister just walked out of the club. What she didn't know was The Deadman was watching their whole exchange in amusement.

At the hotel

" Come on sissy its not like I planned for it to happen. I was on my way to find you and someone pulled me back into the dance floor and when it turned out to be him i just didn't stop. I didn't mean to hurt you're feelings. Did Duane find you? Answer me Kaida Sophia Ivory Andritsis!" Kalahg yelled at the bathroom door that was separating her and her sister. Kaida was pissed the fuck off that her sister would pretty much fuck the man that Kaida had wanted since day one. What kind of sister does that? She was in the bathroom shell shocked that The Rock was grinding on her, or maybe because she never thought the rock would want to grind on her. She needed her sister and she was too busy stealing her crush. And that's when Kaida had to stop. She was not some middle school girl with a crush. If they wanted each other they could have each other. She unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to face her sister. "I'm mad. you know it. I think we should get separate hotel rooms for a while I need to concentrate on being a member of DX and i don't need any distractions. She said as she got into bed and turned her back on Kalah. She just stood there with a look of hurt on her face. She slowly walked to her suitcase, zipped it up and walked out of the room.

A/N Ok so its short and i seperated the sisters, but it's what needed to happen in order for the story to happen the way i plan. So R&R plz!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok here's the next chapter. As always enjoy.

Chapter 3

Kalah's POV

Kalah didn't know what to do. She was sitting in the hotel parking lot on top of her suitcase. She honestly didn't mean to hurt her sister.  
She didn't even know it was him until she turned around and by then she was lost in the beat. Okay, so she really liked how his body felt  
against hers. And it's not like kaida and Taker were dating. They hadn't even known each other 24 hours. She may have had a crush on the  
deadman, but it seemed like the deadman wasn't interested. ' Fine if she doesn't want me around then I don't need her. ' She thought as a  
hand settled on her shoulder. She had that one moment of panic before she elbowed whoever was behind her. " Fuck " She heard it and knew  
instantly who was behind her. kalah stood up and turned around to see the american badass hunched over in pain. ' Damn did I just elbow him  
in the balls? ' She asked herself. " Oh my god I'm so sorry." She said standing there not quite sure of what she could do to help him. He  
grinned and stood up to his full 6 foot something height. She just glared at him. He only laughed harder. " That's so not funny. I though i  
hurt you're balls." Her hand flew over her mouth not believing she had really said that out loud. By this time she really couldn't stop her  
self from starting to laugh right along with him.

" What the hell!" Kalah's head snapped around to see Kaida standing 10 feet away. Taker just stared at her. Kalah was confused and it showed  
on her face. Kaida walked right up to her sister and slapped her. " And to think I came out here to apologize. You are such a whore." kaida  
said. Kalah did what she did best, she gave her sister her dynamite right hook. " Don't ever hit me again. It didn't fly when we were young  
and it wont fly now. You are acting like a jealous bitch and you need to get over yourself." Kalah said and Kaida just got back up and walked  
straight back into the hotel. Kalah sighed and went back to her suitcase. Taker was gone by then. Not like she blamed him. She picked her  
suitcase back up and headed for her rental. She put her suitcase in the trunk and got into the backseat. She drifted off to sleep hoping  
that things would be better in the morning.

The next morning

Kaida walked into the arena avoiding all the looks and whispers around her. " Look at her face. " " I heard her sister did that to her." "  
Yeah? I heard she slapped her first and she got a hard right hook that took her down. Maria saw it all. Taker was there. But he left as soon  
as kaida hit the ground." " I heard that they were fighting over Taker." Kaida just held her head high and tried to let it all roll off her  
back. ' Damn and to think I did this to myself. ' She scolded herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and hit someones  
back. Hard. She looked up and it was the last person she wanted to see. ' Fuck not this shit today. ' " Well well well where did you get the  
Shiner mama?" The Rock just gave her one s cocky grins. " Get out of my way Johnson " She growled and pushed past him. He just laughed and  
grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Her back to his front. " Well I call it The people's Stroudle but you can call it Johnson if you  
like. " He said nibbling on her earlobe. She shivered and he sighed again. She pulled away again and stormed down the hall.

' As if I would want his pie eating ass. I mean come on the man has catch phrases. I guess the charisma is good for ratings, but who could  
possibly stand being around him everyday? ' She thought walking straight into the DX locker room. She came face to face with one of her  
favorite wrestlers and the man whose ass she saved from the spirit squad. Shawn looked at her and frowned. " So the rumors are true. I  
thought you were crazy, but it seems that you're sister packs a hell of a punch. " He said checking out her black eye. Kaida back up and  
threw him a glare. " My sister thinks she won. Put her in the ring with me and I'll destroy her. " She said confidently. There was a huge  
sound of laughter behind her. Turning around she saw The Undertaker standing there still laughing. " Whats so funny? " Kaida asked flipping  
him off. He went serious in 3.5. " You are funny. I was there when Kalah threw that right hook. You would never win a match with her. And  
after my meeting with Vince you may just get you're chance to "destroy" her." He said laughing again as he walked away. Kaida wanted to kill  
him. ' Is he really gonna get Kalah a diva position? That's not fair. I had to go through hell to get to where I am, and she gets a free ride  
just because she knows how to punch. '

Shawn's POV

Shawn knew that look all too well. He gave his best friend Marty sweet chin music and regrets it every day. He didn't want two sister going  
at it over Mark. He knew that was the reason they fought. It wouldn't have been the first time Mark had made enemy's out of best friends. He  
was not going to let him do it to two sisters. He left Kaida in the locker room so he could have a chat with Mr. Phenom. He passed the diva's  
locker room and headed to the door marked The Undertaker. Knock Knock Knock! It took a few minutes before the door opened. " What the hell do  
you want Hikkenbottom? " Mark growled obviously not happy to see him. Shawn just sighed and looked at him for a moment. " kaida and Kalah are  
sisters Calloway, I've seen you drive wedges between best friends before because you were bored. You wont be doing that with them. Even if i  
have to go to the board and file a complaint. " Shawn said not taking his eyes off Takers face. Mark just stared at him. Shawn did not like  
this reaction. " So you have nothing to say? Two sisters fought over you, do you find that amusing? " Mark glared at him. " Does it look like  
I care what you think. If Kaida's feelings got hurt that's her problem. Its not like we were dating and i went after her sister. Besides, I think Kalah has a real future in the WWE. And if we start seeing each other it will be none of your or her sisters business. " Mark said slamming the door in Shawns face. Shawn just sighed and went back to his locker room.

kalah's POV

kalah was in catering eating a orange and waiting for her camera time with The Rated R Superstar Edge. She knew he and The Undertaker were going at each other and was anxious to see what Edge had to say. Throwing the orange peelings away, she grabbed a water and went to her post and found her boss Johnathan Coachamn. ' God he is such a douche no wonder The Rock always picks on him. " miss Fields glad to see that you're on time. Ok so edge will be here in five so I will get out of you're way. " He said leaving her alone. Five minutes later she had her mic in hand. She saw Edge coming towards her and smiled as the camera guy centered on him. Kalah looked right into the camera and smiled. " Ladies and gentlemen I am standing here with The Rated R Superstar Edge! " She could here all the fans cheering, and some of them booing. " So Edge you have a match with The Undertaker tonight, where is you're head at and are you confident going into the match? " She asked holding the mic up to him. He grinned. " Well Kalah. Can I call you Kalah? " She nodded her head. " Well Kalah i'm very confident that i will beat The Undertaker tonight. But that s not I want to talk about. Rumors around here have me believing that you and you're sister, Kaida were seen fighting over my opponent The Undertaker. Is that rumor true?" He asked. Kalah blushed bright red at his question. " That is non of you're concern. My personal life is not what these fans want to hear about right now. " Edge was furious that she would talk to him like that. " Look you little bitch i could have you're job in three seconds if- " In the middle of his rant The Undertaker walked right up behind him. Edge turned around and all the color drained from his face. " You better get out of here boy. And if I catch you talking to what belongs to me again i'll tear you a new asshole. " The Undertaker growled. kalah could only look in shock. In 3.5 seconds flat he had her thrown over his shoulder and carried her away.

A/N ok so it's short. But I need some support from my readers. If its good and you want more pls R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys here is the new chapter. As always enjoy.

Chapter 4

The Undertaker carried Kalah to his personal locker room and set her down on a black leather couch. Kalah looked at him as if he was the most evil man in the world. " Why did you have to go all caveman on me in front of the whole world? Yours? No you are trouble. I punched my sister in the face over your crazy deadman voodoo. I want no parts of it. " She said getting up and heading for the door. He just calmly picked her up again and this time sat down with her on his lap. She struggled and he stilled her with his strong arms. " You don't want to do that darlin' and yes you are mine. Made up my mind last night. I wanted your sister to be my tag team partner for the Uni-Sex Tag Team titles, but I have never seen a woman throw a heavy punch like that. Where did you learn to punch like that? " He asked lifting her head to look at him.

Kalah sighed and looked into his emerald eyes. The eyes that have put fear in the hearts of so many men. " I had to learn early. Nobody can protect me better than me. " She said and he wondered what had happened to her for her to say that. The moment was interrupted when a stage hand came in to tell Mark that he was up next. " Well I have to go kick some ass. Will you be here when I get back? " He asked hoping she would. " Well I am done for the night so... Yes I will be here when you get back she said smiling at him. He grinned and went to go kick some ass.

Kaidas POV

Kaida had been training with Shawn and Hunter all that morning so when DX comes out of the woodworks she would be ready for the madness that ensues. She was sitting in catering eating a apple when she saw The Undertaker walking towards the ring. She seen what happened with her sister and Edge and knew that Kalah would be brought into the problems that Edge had with The Undertaker. ' Oh well she should have known better than to get involved. Kaida had been trying to keep under the radar so she wouldn't have to see The people's jackass. He was relentless in his attraction towards her. She didn't even know why he was so determined to see her everyday, she had been nothing but rude to him from day one. And just as she was thinking he wouldn't bother her there was a tap on the table that brought her out of her thoughts. And standing right in front of her was the jebroni himself.

" What could you possibly want now? " She asked glaring holes in him. He just grinned and sat across from her. She just continued eating her apple. " What I wouldn't give to be that apple right now... " He said and she actually blushed. ' Whats wrong with me? ' She thought to herself. He lifted her chin so he could look into her ocean blue eyes. " Come on beautiful stop fighting me. You might even like it, no I know you will like it. " He said being cocky. Anger filled her views. " First of all I wouldn't touch your moldy strudel with a ten foot pole. Second this here pie may be irresistable " She said standing up to show off her body. " but don't touch the merchandise. " She said throwing the apple core away and leaving catering.

She was heading to the DX locker room when she passed Mickie James and Michelle Mcool. " Yeah he just wants to fuck her. She will be history in a month Michelle don't worry Mark will be yours one day. " Micky said as Michelle was seething. " She just got here! Now he wants her to wrestle with him. The Undertaker has never teamed with a woman what makes her so special? " She said looking at Kaida. " What the fuck are you staring at? Your sister is a whore. Are you sleeping your way to the top too? " Michelle asked pointing her bony finger at her. Kaida saw red and jumped on the fake blonde bitch. People in the back came out of literally no where to see what was going on. Michelle was on the floor and Kaida was all over her punching, kicked and slamming her head on the floor. " Bitch. I. Don't. Know. Who. The . Fuck. You. Think. You. Are. But. The. Only. Person. That. Can. Talk. Bad. About. MY. Sister. Is. Me. " She said in between hits.

All of a sudden she was lifted off Michelle and carried away still flailing and screaming at Michelle. " Say something else about my sister Mcool and you will get it ten times worse that today I promise you that! " Kaida screamed as she was carried into a locker room. She didn't know who got her off of Michelle and when she was put down she knew whose locker room it was immediately. " Damn you and your sister can't stay out of trouble to save your lives can you? " The Rock said grinning down at her. She scowled and pushed him. " Why did you stop me? That bitch needed to learn a few things about me and my sister. We may fight and argue but you fuck with her and I take it as a personal insult. How dare that bitch say that Kalah is sleeping her way to the top! " She yelled pacing back and forth. " So let me get this straight, you can call your sister a whore but she can't? Can you see that you are no better than Michelle. Your sister loves you and I could see it right from the beginning. Maybe I was wrong about you. " He said looking really disappointed. She wanted to crawl into a hole. " I have to go. " She said leaving The Rocks locker room. He just watched her leave and sighed.

The Undertakers POV

The American Baddass was aching but happy. His career was going great and Kalah had come along. He wanted to dominate this company with her. He had tried to in the past with his ministry, but thing hadn't worked out the way he planned. As time went by he realized he needed a strong female at his side. Control both locker rooms. The fact she was beautiful in all the right ways was just a plus. Her eyes were like a caramel apple sucker brownish green. Her black hair had bleached tips and was curly just like her sisters. She was a little less curvy then he likes, but then again she wasn't his type at all. He usually went for curvy blondes but he could appreciate Kalahs greek roots. And if he had anything to say about it she would be gaining some healthy hips and lean muscle very soon.

Not that he intended to fuck her, he didn't like mixing business with pleasure. But damn he could just imagine what she would feel like screaming underneath him. That last though got him rock hard. He walked into his locker room expecting to see Kalah waiting for him, but no the room was empty. Anger filled him immediately. She had promised him that she would be waiting for him in here. He marched right back out into the hall searching for her. ' When I get a hold of her she won't be able to walk for a week! " He thought going from locker room to locker room looking for her. The only locker room he hadn't checked was his brother Kanes. Or Glens. He heard a woman in there talking to Glen and knew it was Kalah. He walked right in without knocking completely ignoring Kane he glared wildly at Kalah. " You were supposed to be waiting for me in MY locker room. What kind of game are you playing? How can I trust you enough to be my partner if you can't listen. " He said, his voice getting louder every word. He could see the fear in her eyes and then anger. She got up and if it wasn't for the fact that he was a whole lot taller than her she would have been up in his face. " I could have left. I was bored and went in search for someone to talk to. If you don't like it I don't really care. " She said walking out of Glens locker room. And for the second time that nigh she found herself being thrown over Marks shoulder.

He carried her to his locker room and set her back on the couch and glared at her again. " I'm going to shower leave that spot and you will be in a world of pain. " He growled with menacing promise in his eyes. She wanted to argue, but she had to admit he was a scary dude. So she nodded her head and he went to take his shower. She spent the time thinking about how she got into this mess. If only he hadn't come up behind her at that club. None of this would be happening and her and her sister wouldn't be fighting right now. Sighing she made her self more comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in a unfamiliar hotel room. ' How did I get here? ' She thought sitting up. Seeing Mark in the corner sitting there staring at her made her jump and put a hand over her heart. " Damn it Mark did you really need to be sitting in the corner staring at me like a creep? " She asked waiting for her heart to slow down. He half grinned and got up to get into bed with her. Her eyes widened and she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. " Don't run from me. If we are gonna be partners you have to trust me. " he said lifting her face so that he could look into her eyes. " Why did you bring me here? " She asked in a small voice. He looked at her concerned. " Whats wrong Darlin? " She turned her head away from him and sighed. She fell back asleep a few minutes later. He didn't want to wake her so he went to his suitcase and took out a giant deadman t shirt. He walked back over to her and tried to lift her shirt up to get her dressed for bed. He got her shirt off and unwillingly looked at her almost naked upper body only to be shocked at what he found. " What the fuck! " He yelled startling Kalah awake. She saw that her shirt was off and her face went ghostly pale.

A/N Oh no! Cliffhanger. What do you think could be so bad? R&R plz!


End file.
